A picnic, some water guns and a kiss.
by Angel Of Light
Summary: Miyako, Daisuke, Takeru, Iori, Hikari and Ken go on a picnic. Miyako and Daisuke come to terms with their feelings for each other.


Ring, Ring __

Ring, Ring.....

"I'll get it!" Miyako screeched, running to the telephone. She almost slipped on the hardwood floor in her hurry. She grabbed the edge of the small table to steady herself.

"Hello?" Miyako answered the telephone.

"Miyako? It's Hikari."

"Hikari! How are you?"

Hikari smiled. "I'm just fine, Miyako and Yourself?"

"I'm great!"

"What do you think of having a picnic today?" Hikari questioned.

"A picnic?" Miyako repeated. "Sure! Sounds like a great idea."

Hikari gave Miyako some more information, such as, where and when.

"Oh, and could you call Daisuke and Iori?" She asked.

"Okay, But why do _I_ have do call Daisuke?" Miyako whined childishly.

Hikari giggled. "Oh, come on. I'm calling Takeru and Ken. See you later!"

Miyako hung up the phone, then picked it up again and dialed a number. 

__

Ring Ring....

"You get it!" Daisuke and his sister, Jun, called at the same time.

"No, You get it, I'm busy, gogglehead!" Jun called from her room, exasperated.

"Fine!"

Daisuke ran out into the hallway, searching for the telephone.

__

Don't hang up, don't hang up...

"H-hello?" He answered the telephone, trying to catch his breath.

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "Took you long enough."

"Ah, Miyako." Daisuke said, recognizing the voice. "What's up?"

"We're having a picnic today at the small park by the water. Be there at 2:00." Miyako said, cheerfully, hanging up the phone.

Daisuke replaced the telephone to it's case and stared at it. Miyako sounded really strange. She was usually hostile towards him. But today, she sounded...almost happy to talk to him.

He shrugged, and went to pack his backpack.

Miyako returned to her room, and packed a small bag with food, sunglasses and a hat.

She glanced at her digital alarm clock, seeing that it was 1:30pm.

"Yikes! I better get Iori."

Miyako exited her apartment and picked up Iori along the way.

They had just stepped off the elevator and out into the bright, sunny day, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Miyako, Iori!"

They turned, to see Takeru coming up to them.

"Hello Takeru. Ready to go?" Iori smiled at the blonde haired boy.

The trio walked to the small park, laughing and talking.

A few minutes later, Daisuke, who was waving to them from underneath the shade of a large oak tree, greeted them.

"Where are Hikari and Ken?" Miyako asked, setting down her heavy bag.

"Hikari went to meet Ken at the Tamaichi station." Daisuke explained.

The trio nodded, with a grin.

Miyako shifted her eyes towards Daisuke's. To her surprise, he was staring back at her with a small smile on his face. She smiled back, the shook her head as if to try to rid the strange feelings from her head and turned her attention to spreading out a red and white checkered blanket on the ground.

"Here, let me help you with that." Daisuke knelt down to help Miyako with the blanket.

"I can do it by myself!" Miyako exclaimed, a bit too harshly.

Daisuke muttered an apology and started to climb the oak tree.

A few minutes later, Daisuke had reached about the middle of the tree.

Takeru, Iori and Miyako were all sitting around the base of the tree, talking.

"Hey you guys!" A voice called out.

They all turned to see Hikari and Ken walking towards them, each sporting a heavy bag. 

Hikari and Ken reached the group and unpacked their bags.

"Wow, I think we have enough food here to feed an army!" Hikari giggled.

"Or at least a band of in-training digimon." Ken added.

For about half an hour, everyone ate, talking occasionally.

Hikari leaned back against the oak tree and sighed.

"Is anything wrong?" Ken asked, who was sitting beside her.

"It's just...." Hikari trailed off. "I miss Tailmon."

Ken smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I miss Wormmon too, but don't you worry, we'll see them again. We always do."

Hikari smiled back, her doubtful feelings melting away. "You're right, Ken. I know we'll see them again."

Daisuke glanced over at the two, and grinned wickedly. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small water gun, which was full of water.

"Ken? Hikari?" Daisuke approached them, breaking their happy moment.

"Yes?" Hikari replied a slight blush on her cheeks.

Daisuke whipped his arm out from behind his back, revealing the water gun. He pulled the trigger, sending a stream of water into their faces.

"Daisuke!" They both cried, leaping to their feet.

He was off like a shot, running across the grass, Ken in pursuit. Hikari stopped briefly at Daisuke's bag, and found more water guns inside.

"Miyako, Iori." She called them over.

"What have you got there, Hikari?" Iori asked her.

Doing exactly as Daisuke had done, Hikari sprayed him in the face, laughing. Iori looked shocked for a moment, before grinning and picking up the last water gun from Daisuke's bag.

Ken, Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru and Iori chased each other around with the water guns for awhile, as Miyako watched from the blanket. She wasn't quite sure why she didn't join in their fun. Miyako had some time to sit alone and think about her thoughts and feelings. She felt like she had to sort out some mixed feelings she had been having lately. Miyako was usually hostile to Daisuke, but she wondered, did she just act that way to conceal her true feelings for him? What were her true feelings towards Daisuke? She would sometimes act cheerful with him, trying to show him that she did care for him, then thought better of it and changed to being controversial. 

__

I'm afraid that Daisuke will not return my affections, then everything would be so awkward, I don't want to make a fool of myself.

With a heavy sigh, Miyako lay down on her back on the picnic blanket, her hands clasped behind her head. Caught up in her thoughts, She didn't notice Daisuke approach the blanket and lay down beside her in the same fashion. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, and saw Daisuke beside her. She sat up quickly, a blush tingeing her cheeks pink.

"Hi." Miyako adressed him lamely.

"Hi." Daisuke replied, grinning.

Leaning back, propping herself up on her elbows, Miyako asked, "How can you do that all the time?"

"Do what all the time?" Daisuke blinked at her.

"Always have a grin or smile plastered on your face."

"I don't _always_ have a smile on my face."

"You do when I'm around."

"Well, that's because I like yo-, I mean I like smiling, yeah." Daisuke quickly corrected himself.

"Where are the others?" Miyako asked him, changing the subject.

"Look over there." Daisuke replied, gesturing towards the field.

Miyako looked, and saw Ken and Hikari sitting on the grass beside each other, deep in conversation. Iori and Takeru sat not too far from them, by a small pond, looking out onto the water.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Daisuke observed.

"Ken and Hikari? Yeah they do. It makes me wish I had someone." Miyako agreed.

Daisuke sat up and smiled at her. "W-well, I know someone who wished he had you."

"Oh, really?" Miyako tried not to sound eager.

"Yeah, I do."

"Who?"

"Me."

"O-oh." Miyako managed to stutter out after minutes of silence.

Daisuke met her eyes. "Look, I know you don't feel the same way that I do, but I-I had to get my feelings for you out, it was driving me crazy."

Miyako giggled. "You were already crazy."

Daisuke grinned. "Well, crazier then."

Miyako's features turned serious, with a hint of embarrassment. "I might as well tell you my f-feelings too then."

"Your feelings?" Daisuke repeated.

"I really like you, Daisuke. More than a friend." Miyako told him.

"O-oh!" Daisuke's reaction was quite similar to Miyako's.

They both glanced at each other and laughed nervously.

"Well." Miyako said, shifting her gaze around.

"Well." Daisuke repeated, suddenly feeling shy.

Before they could say anything else, a voice called out.

"Just kiss already!" Hikari said, from very nearby.

Daisuke and Miyako blushed.

"Well, you know, Hikari _does_ have good ideas." Miyako said, with a new confidence. She leaned in to Daisuke and softly brushed her lips over his, and Daisuke returned her kiss just as happily.

~La Fin.~

Author's Notes: Well, what did you think? Please review. ^.^


End file.
